


Supernatural Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Filled Prompt, M/M, PILLOW PETS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i had to look those up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts that I begged people for on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillow Pets - Destiel

Dean was brushing his teeth, fresh out of the shower, when someone knocked on the door. 

"Cahs! geh tha durh!" When the knocking continued, Dean growled and set his toothbrush on the edge of the sink. rinsing his mouth quickly, he grabbed his gun from the bed and cautiously opened the door in just his towel.

"Cas?" Dean opened the door a little wider. Castiel was standing barefooted in his "Pyjamas" and trenchcoat, clutching several plastic bags.

"Hello, Dean." The ex-angel stood, patiently, waiting for Dean to let him in.

"Uh."

"May I come in?"

"Oh. Sorry." Dean jerked back from the door, tossing the gun back on the bed and grabbing his clothes from his duffel.

"I'm just going to, ah, put on clothes." Dean quickly went back into the bathroom, trying not to think about his lack of clothes so close to Castiel. He was new to this, Dammit. He slept in his clothes, generally, but Cas' hadn't quite gotten used to it and slept in pyjamas still - tee shirt, flannel, trench coat, and loose knit pants.

"Where were you, Cas?" There was some rustling from the other room as Castiel sat down the bags, but Dean was too distracted with pulling on boxers and not slipping in one of the puddles on the floor to really listen.

"I saw something at the store earlier that I wanted."

"So why didn't you get it then?" Slam, Bam, Shirt on, but that was going to bruise.

"It's a present. I didn't want you to buy it."

"Did you steal it, Cas? I thought we weren't going to -" Whack, elbow against the door again. Absolutely going to bruise.

"I stole money from a man who was being mean to his wife."

"Good enough. What is it?" Dean brushed his fingers over a bite mark on his side before zipping up his jeans, stalling for a moment.

"A present. I'm going to get Sam, don't peek."

Dean waited until he heard the door close before extracting himself from the tiny bathroom. His jeans were wet in places from being on the floor, and his left elbow hurt, But he was dressed.

Castiel and Sam came through the door a moment later, Sam looking confused.

"So what's this all about, Cas?"

"I got you presents. Move over, Dean."

Dean did as instructed and shuffled over on the bed as Castiel grabbed the bags and sat down next to him, pressed against Deans side. Sam grinned at Dean's reddening cheeks and how the angel melted into his side. 

"Sit, please, Sam." The ex-angel checked the bags carefully before handing one reverently to Sam.

"This is yours. Dean," He handed Dean one of the others, "That is yours. And this is mine."

"Okay," Sam said, "Can we open them?"

"Oh! Yes. Please do." Castiel was so close to Dean that He had no other choice but to snake an arm around the smaller man's waist to open the bag. He didn't blush this time, or look out of sorts. He looked...natural. Sam grinned.

Castiel took the knot out of his bag much quicker than the brothers, but waited until Dean pulled his out of the bag. 

"Cas?"

"Cas, what is this?"

"Yes, Dean? That is a moose, Sam. A jumbo pillow moose."

"Okay...." Sam inspected the pillow while Dean just stared at his. 

"Dean?"

"You..you got me a lion?"

"Do you..do you like it?"

Cas had pulled his own plush pet out of the bag - a fluffy white horse - and was clutching it to his chest.

"Yea. Yeah. I love it, Cas. Thanks."

The relief on Castiel's face quickly morphed into a huge grin as he clutched his own animal tighter and settled against Dean's chest. 

"Pillow pets. Huh."

"Yours is a moose. because of your nickname," Cas said as he messed with one of the buttons on Dean's shirt, "Mine is a pony, and Dean's is a lion. They turn into pillows."

He demonstrated this by sitting up slightly and removing the velcro on his horses stomach, Dean's fingers curled tightly around his hip as a small smile tugged at his lips while he stared at Cas.

"So that you won't get a headache by falling asleep on the window."

"Well thanks, Cas. So do you guys want to watch a movie? Sharktopus is coming on - "

Dean cut him off. "Sam. There is a TV in your room. Go watch it."

"But I thought - "

" Get out, Sam." Castiel grinned slightly as Sam's eyebrows rose higher, then proceeded to start undoing the buttons of Dean's shirt.

"Oh," Sam coughed. "I. Uh. Yeah."

"Sharktopus should be watched very loudly for the full effect, Sam."

"Yes. absolutely. Bye!" Sam nearly flung himself off the bed and out the door, clutching the pillow as he ran. When the door clicked shut, Castiel flashed him a wicked grin and turned to straddle Dean, fingers still working at his buttons.

"Interesting way to tell him, Cas." Dean settled his hands on Castiel's hips and fiddled Idly with the elastic.

"I thought a gift might placate him." 

"Mhm." Castiel popped the button on Dean's jeans and started on the zipper, but Dean grabbed his fingers and stopped him. 

“Shirt off.” Castiel hastily complied, tossing his coat and shirt across the room. Dean ran his fingers over the smooth, pale skin of Cas’ stomach before grabbing his hips and flipping them over to pull his own shirt off. 

“Dean...” Castiel trailed his fingers over the bite mark on Dean’s side, nipping at his jaw, moaning into his skin. Dean yanked his pants off as Castiel shimmied out of his own; before Castiel flipped them again and pulled Dean down to kiss him.

Cas’ mouth is hot and cruel as he positively chews on Dean’s lips, but thats how he likes it. Dean is on his back in a flash, with Castiel crawling down his stomach, biting at his freckled, strong chest as he goes. Dean likes the bruises, the scratches, the marks Cas leaves all over him. Dean likes it rough.

“Get a pillow, Dean.” Castiel is pushing his legs apart, sliding off the edge of the bed and onto the floor, kneeling. Dean tosses a pillow to him - his lion. Castiel smirks and shoves it under his own knees. 

“good choice.”

Dean is pulled by the thighs to the edge of the bed before Cas is kissing, gnawing, on the inside of his thighs. 

“Cas, please - “ Castiel pulled away from the freshly marked skin.

“Shh, Dean. Sam still hasn’t turned on sharktopus.”

Dean moaned. “That should not be sexy.”

“But it is. Shh. Bite a pillow if you have to.” Dean started to laugh but ended up moaning before shoving a fist into his mouth. Cas had licked a hot stripe up his dick, pausing at the tip to look up at Dean. 

“Pillow, Dean.”

Dean shoved a unicorn into his mouth.


	2. Bedposts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel, Chains, not explicit, gag.

"Sammy baby, I got you a present!" 

"Gabe? what the hell? It's - " Sam fumbled around for his phone -" Two a.m."

Gabriel flipped on the lights in the small motel room. "Perfect time for a bit of fun, Sammy."

"Jesus, Gabe - "

"Not Jesus, Sam. I'm a much better lay than he is." And then he pounced.

Gabriel was shorter than Sam by a good deal and as such prefered Sam to be on his back. They kissed for a minute, fingers twined together, before Gabriel   
disappeared with a soft wing flutter. 

"here's your present, sweet cheeks." Gabriel, standing at the foot of the bed and already naked, stripped Sam of his clothes and chained him to the bedposts with a single finger snap. 

"Gabe?"

"Nah uh." Gabriel snapped his fingers again and sam suddenly had a mouth full of mike-and-ikes. Sam growled at him and pulled on the chains, trying to free himself. Gabriel would have thought he was angry if not for his cock quickly getting hard. 

"Shh, princess. I know you like it. You even asked for it!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, after Gabriel had fucked him many, many times, Sam was teetering on the edge of sleep as they snuggled.

"Gabe?"

"Yea, Princess?"

"Not that it wasn't, you know, awesome, but why bedposts? You chained me to the bedposts - which weren't there to begin with. You kept sayin' bedposts. Bedposts?"

"You texted me, Samsquatch. 'Sunday night, bring bedposts.' Remember?"

"Not so much, No. Dean has my phone, wanted me to take a look at his."

"Ohmydad."

"Gabe?"

"THAT LITTLE SHIT PRANKED ME! NOBODY TRICKS THE TRICKSTER!"

"Gabe!"


End file.
